Gloria
' ' Gloria was a flamboyant soothsayer and also an excessively powerful Voodoo Witch-Doctor. Unlike vampires, Gloria is not immortal. Despite her charmingly good looks, and forty-year old appearance, she is over 100 years old. Gloria is the only witch as of yet known to discover a spell that could decrease the speed of human age and death. (Esther Mikaelson had a spell put on her body that preserves it.) Season Three After a surprise visit from Klaus and Stefan , Gloria informs Klaus that she needed Rebekah's help to summon the spirit of the witch that cursed him. Rebekah wants to find her missing amulet, so Gloria prepares a sell to do so. Back in Mystic Falls, the amulet, currently in the possession of Elena Gilbert, burns her as she is wearing it. Gloria claims she does not see it, though she does. Sensing Stefan knows something, she plans on torturing him for information on the amulet. Stefan had given Elena the necklace, and knows that if Gloria locates it, Klaus will know Elena is still alive. (Klaus believed Elena had died when he drained her of blood.) She is later visited by Damon Salvatore, whom she clearly cares for. Damon and Elena had come to find Stefan, and when Damon is nearly killed by Klaus, Gloria stops him by igniting the stake he was going to use (claiming she wasn't going to have a dead body in her bar). Later, Stefan goes to kill Gloria to prevent her from discovering the truth, only to be attacked by Gloria instead. As she already knows where it is, she tortures Stefan to discover who the girl is. Realizing Elena is the Petrova Doppelganger, she prepares to tell Klaus, only to be killed by Katherine, who had snuck up on her. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling :' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration :' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning :' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction :' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition :' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting :' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis :' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew :' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Candles : '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires : Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'''Stones & Herbs : Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans : '''Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. ''It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witc''h. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear :' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic :''' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion Trivia *Gloria is the second witch, after Bree, to own a bar. *Similar to Bree, Gloria has a special affection for Damon Salvatore and all vampires in general. *Klaus considers Gloria his "favorite witch". Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Witches Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased